


Let's Get Physical!

by AngelTabris



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 80's AU, Coach Victor Nikiforov, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:59:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23643478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelTabris/pseuds/AngelTabris
Summary: It’s the 1980’s, and Victor Nikiforov is the biggest, most popular exercise instructor around—not only at the gym, but on internationally sold tapes, too. Yuri Katsuki is one of hundreds of admirers. However, he’s the only one that Victor has to practically beg to attend his classes.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 11
Kudos: 95





	1. Making Good Conversation

**Ch. 1:**

(I'm saying all the things that I know you'll like)  
Making good conversation

Yuri Katsuki had never been one to describe himself as obsessive, but then again, sometimes he didn’t really know himself too well. Even looking in the mirror could be tough, much less looking at his room and recognizing the collection he’d manifested. The entertainment center around his blocky TV was filled to the brim with Victor Nikiforov Signature Exercise tapes, each one different and of their own value. Magazines were scoured across his nightstand and vanity, all of which had Victor on the covers. He had a signed poster above his bed. Hell, he’d even gotten the same breed of dog as him as soon as he discovered his idol had a dog! It’d gone beyond just simple admiration at this point. The boy had it bad for the handsome jazzercise expert.

Moreover, was his desire to get back into shape, to lose the extra weight he’d gained in the last year. So far, the results were promising, but not quite good enough for his taste. So, nearly every day, he’d either head to the gym or stay at home and do the home exercise tapes. When the weather was bad, he did the latter. He also did the latter on particularly frisky days, days where he couldn’t stop playing scenarios in his head, no matter how dirty he felt. At home he could watch the videos and get off in peace. Well, peace besides his dog named Victor staring at him from the foot of his bed sometimes. That was always weird. Could the human Victor possess a dog?

Yuri shook all stray thoughts from his head and sighed. He needed a change of pace. He decided to head to the gym, even though he felt particularly self-conscious about his body that day. He made a protein shake, packed a bag, gave his poodle food, water, and a pat, and out the door he went.




Yuri quickly got to work on the machines, throwing all his energy into expending it. He got lost in the rhythmic push and pull of his muscles, the feeling of fat melting into sweat—or at least he wished that was how it worked. In the distance, he heard women and men alike swooning and screaming. It was like this every time Victor had a class starting in one of the spare studio rooms. Lucky for Yuri, Victor’s home base was here, but he didn’t dare work up the nerve to actually attend a session. Not until he’d slimmed down, at least. He’d have to settle for the mere glances he got of him from time to time through the room’s glass window. He couldn’t bear to think of putting himself beside such a toned, beautiful man. The mere thought of it brought on a wave of shame. Yuri brushed it away and continued to push himself to the limit.

It was a few hours before he stopped, dizzy and aching. He’d hardly even stopped for water. He quickly chugged some and headed for the showers. Thankfully, they were individual stalls, so he didn’t mind using them. It beat getting his car all sweaty. Still, he felt extra shaky today. He’d really worked himself and could feel it. He’d need a nap after he got home. Rubbing at one of his eyes, he stumbled through the gym and reached for the first door that he found. 

Instead of showers, he was met with the curious glances of a dozen different people. One of which was especially penetrating.

“Ah, it seems that someone else wants in on our fun! Hello there!”

The booming, yet slightly sultry voice hit Yuri’s ears, and all consciousness flooded back to him. He’d accidentally wandered into Victor’s studio! How could he have been so stupid?

When Yuuri didn’t respond, Victor blinked at him expectantly. Yuri gulped.

“Oh, uh, sorry! Misunderstanding! I was looking for another room,” he replied and went to close the door.

A foot blocked the door from closing.

“Nonsense! Stay! We don’t bite!”

Victor was now just a few inches away. He was smiling and his hair looked perfect, even when he was sweaty. He was wearing one of those skin-tight leotards that left nothing to the imagination. Yuri shook and looked away.

“N-No, seriously, it’s my bad. You guys have a good class!”

When he glanced back at his idol, he was pouting.

“Are you sure? It’s on the house!”

Oh, that was right. These things usually cost money, didn’t they?

_Okay, Yuri, think. When else will you get an opportunity to exercise with Victor for free? Don’t chicken out! You’re tired now, but it’ll be worth it!_

Yuri took a deep breath and faced Victor again. Those blue eyes made his heart thump faster, faster than when he was on the elliptical machine. How could he say no?

“Okay, I’ll stay,” he complied quietly.

Victor flashed a heart-shaped smile that he was famous for. Yuri’s knees felt weak.

“Great! Stand anywhere you like! What’s your name?”

“Y-Yuri. Yuri Katsuki.”

Victor faced the rest of the class.

“Everyone, this is Yuri! He’ll be joining us today!”

Yuri turned red with embarrassment, though everyone smiled and waved at him kindly. He nodded and entered the room, Victor closing the door behind him. Their shoulders brushed and he thought he might faint. Fortunately, he made it to the back of the class just as Victor reappeared at the stage in front. He had an equally handsome friend of his manning a boombox and water table. His nametag read “Chris.” He had an undercut, green eyes, and ridiculously long eyelashes.

_How do so many attractive men exist?_

“Alright everyone! We’re going to pick up where we left off!”

Victor made an announcement with that slightly accented voice of his and everyone stood at attention and cheered. Chris hit play on the boombox. “Physical” by Olivia Newton-John started to play and Yuri internally chided himself. Of _course,_ it would be a song and routine like this! He’d watched it a million times.

Victor started his routine, urging everyone to follow. Yuri set his things down and got into position. He followed along, eyes glued to victor. Whenever their gazes met, he looked away and faltered in his movements. Was that a smirk? Was he doing this on purpose?

That was when a renewed energy coursed through Yuri.

_Give him a show, then._

Yuri followed the steps perfectly, already knowing them from his tapes at home. He rolled his hips languidly and stretched his legs as sensually as he could. He mimicked Victor to a T, and he knew it. He got lost in the song, all those sleepless nights, and kept his eyes shut as he danced and exercised. By the end of it, he was sweating again, but when he opened his eyes, he found Victor staring straight at him, chest heaving. Did he always look that flustered after a routine? Yuri wasn’t sure, but it made him feel a weird mix of both boosted and deflated confidence. He’d obviously been noticed. He had to decide how he felt about it.

“Now, then, we’ll take a 5-minute break,” Victor spoke, voice a bit breathless.

Yuri sighed in relief. That time would let him make the decision to either stay or go. Victor, on the other hand, walked out, presumably to use the restroom. Yuri sat down on the mat and sipped at his water thermos. He weighed his options.

_If I leave now, I don’t have to worry about embarrassing myself. I could go home, shower, and take a nap. That always helps me feel better. Oh, but it’s so thrilling to be here! Like I’m in a movie! And he’s right there—and the way he looked at me. That was real, right? I want to see it again, I think. Do I?_

Yuri was fully lost in his thoughts by the time Victor returned. However, once he did, there was really only one answer.

_I want to stay. At least just for today._

So, he stayed, and the class got back to business. Victor did a few more routines—ones that Yuri, admittedly, knew by heart—and the class was over by the stroke of the next hour. Yuri felt like jelly at the end of it and was ready for a good shower and meal. He packed up his stuff and soon realized he was the last one left. Everyone else had already gone. Victor stood at the door like a bouncer to the outside world.

_Lord help me._

Yuri stood up, back straight, and headed to the front. Victor’s face lit up as he approached. Chris stayed behind him, drinking some water.

“Thank you for choosing to stay. It was a pleasure,” Victor winked.

Instead of feeling flustered, Yuri, instead, felt confidence rise in him again. He looked him straight in the eyes and smiled.

“The pleasure was all mine,” he replied and sauntered out the door.

_What the hell was that? Was that me?_

As soon as Yuri was out of sight, Victor closed the door and sighed heavily. Chris whistled and laughed.

“You said you hoped he would join your class. How do you feel now?”

Victor sank into the chair next to him and hugged himself.

“Happy. Chris, that boy’s got a fire in him and he doesn’t even _know_ it yet,” he swooned.

“Hmph, who knows how long _that_ will take,” Chris quirked an eyebrow.

“No longer than the many months I’ve seen him here, I’m sure,” Victor continued to coo.

“I didn’t get what you saw in him before, but I saw it today. By the looks of it, he’s been watching _you_ for a long time, too.”

Victor wiggled in his seat in excitement.

“I know! You saw that? He was moving just like me—but better! Oh, so captivating!”

“Okay, calm down, calm down. Need a cold shower?”

“Perhaps I do,” Victor chuckled.

At the end of it all, Victor hoped that dark-haired boy would come back. As Yuri fell asleep that night, he couldn’t stop thinking about the day’s adrenaline rush. The control, the power, the excitement. Though a part of him doubted himself, another part of him said he’d definitely be back soon.





	2. I've Been Patient

**Ch. 2:**

I've been patient

(I've been good)

The next morning, Victor decided to take Makkachin to the dog park on his day off from his gym classes. As he sipped on coffee, he got dressed: a flowy, silky pink top, some khaki short shorts, tube socks, and some fashionable sneakers. Looking in the mirror, he was happy to see that his outfit was stylishly baggy while also squeezing him in all the right places. He had to keep up appearances, after all! He hair sprayed his side swoop into position and then left his apartment, dog in tow. Even Makkachin was wearing a fancy collar. He hopped in his convertible and sped off toward the dog park, not a hair out of place. Though he wore sunglasses, some pedestrians recognized him and waved excitedly. Victor waved back just as excitedly. Well, almost. When was the last time he’d truly had a day off?

When he got to the park, he was relieved to only see a few people inside. Though he was a people person, it could be exhausting day in and day out. He just wanted to have a nice day with Makkachin for once! He walked in, unclipped her lease, and hung it over the fence along with the other guests’ leashes.

“Go, girl! Run! Have fun!”

Makkachin didn’t waste anytime in doing so. She quickly bolted off towards the other dogs and people, tail wagging a mile a minute. Victor smiled and headed for one of the benches. The closer he got, the more familiar one of the people looked. Said person was sitting stiffly in a loose sweater and equally loose pants. He had a mop of black hair and blue brow-line glasses. His brain had just connected the dots when Makkachin and another dog came racing by. They swept his feet right out from under him, and he quickly found himself back-first in the dirt. The person at the benches came running up.

“Oh my gosh, I am so, so sorry! Are you o—”

Victor winced and looked up. Though the fall had hurt, it had been worth it to confirm his suspicions.

“Yuri Katsuki? Fancy seeing you here,” Victor grinned.

Yuri stared down at Victor, completely dumbfounded and his ears turning red.

“Yes, that’s me. I’m so sorry. My Vict—Vicchan can be a handful sometimes,” he scratched behind his head sheepishly.

Victor sat up enough to spot the pups running around. Was he seeing two Makkachins?

“Your Vicchan looks just like my Makkachin!”

Yuri was glad that he hadn’t caught on to “Vicchan” being a nickname for “Victor.”

“Yeah, it’s a funny story. Do you need help up?”

Though Victor was perfectly capable of getting up on his own, he nodded vigorously. Yuri held out his hand and Victor took it firmly. Strong arms hoisted him back into a standing position, though he tripped and nearly fell into Yuri. Victor looked down at himself and dusted off his expensive top.

“I’m glad you’re not more hurt, but your shirt! I’ve got a tide stick in my bag—”

“Really, Yuri, don’t worry! It’ll be fine,” Victor reassured, much less interested in his shirt than he was in talking to Yuri.

“May we sit? I’d like to hear this funny story,” Victor hummed.

“Oh, sure, yeah,” Yuri responded coolly, but really, he was exploding on the inside.

The two of them sat down a few inches apart. They watched the dogs at play for a few moments before Yuri cleared his throat.

“Well, to be honest, as you could’ve guessed from yesterday’s class, I’ve been a fan of yours for a long time,” Yuri admitted.

“Hmm, yes, I could guess that. You did so well, though,” Victor complimented, taking off his sunglasses and sending him a wink.

Yuri jumped a little but continued.

“So, a while back, when they showed you had a poodle, I decided I wanted a poodle too. Embarrassing, isn’t it?”

“Not at all. Imitation is the sincerest form of flattery, is it not?”

Victor’s question made Yuri want to crawl in a hole.

“I-I guess, when you put it that way!”

“I do, and it is. I find it quite charming. Your dog is charming, too,” Victor stated just as Yuri’s dog peed on a tree.

_Wait, does he find me charming, then?_

They sat in silence for a while after that. Yuri didn’t know how to break the ice. Victor did.

“So, would you consider joining my class again?”

Once again, Victor’s question made Yuri want to crawl in a hole.

“No. Yes. Maybe. I’m not sure,” he sighed.

Victor scooted a little closer and peered at him inquisitively.

“Why not? You seemed to have a good time.”

Victor’s sudden closeness made Yuri clammy.

“I did, but it’s complicated,” he answered without looking at him.

Victor crossed his legs and tapped his chin.

“As far as I’m concerned, if something gives you pleasure, you should seek it out. If it were free, would you come again?”

It was a tantalizing offer.

“Maybe. I’d have to think about it.”

“Yuri?”

Yuri snapped out of his trance and finally looked Victor in the eyes. He couldn’t believe he was having such a casual conversation with him, at the dog park of all places! At the same time, though, it felt natural. His nerves started to fizzle out and were replaced with relaxation. Victor blinked and his silver lashes were brought to Yuri’s attention. Victor reached into his shirt pocket and pulled out a pen. With one hand he clicked, with the other he gently took Yuri’s hand in his.

_What is he doing? Is this real?_

“I’m going to give you my number. Call my anytime, for class or otherwise,” he instructed, hand busy writing the digits into Yuri’s palm.

Yuri soon became sweaty and shaky. He hoped his sweat wouldn’t ruin the penmanship.

“Oh, but why?”

_Shut up! Why question it?_

“Maybe I’m lonely. Maybe I just like you,” he smiled and finished writing.

_I’m sure he’s this friendly to everyone. Just calm down._

“There!”

“Uh, thanks,” Yuri garbled out and placed his hand back in his own lap carefully.

“Now, we both know what I do for a living, but what do you do?”

“Me? I help at my family’s restaurant. It’s nothing really. Washing dishes and waiting tables, mostly.”

As Yuri said it, he was really hit with the weight of how mediocre it sounded.

“That sounds fun! I will have to check it out. Which one is it?”

“The Japanese place over on 5th street. It’s really good, honestly,” Yuri laughed lightly, finally getting into the conversation.

“Hm, if I were to go there for dinner tonight, would you be there?”

Well, Yuri’s nerves were back.

“A-Actually, yeah, I do work a shift tonight.”

“Great! I’ll be there!”

“You really don’t have to—”

“I want to. Besides, you came to my class, so now I’ll go to your restaurant. Then you’ll owe me, yeah?”

His words ignited a flame of competition in Yuri. So, this was what he was after?

“So, you’re just in it to get even?”

“In some sense, yes, but I really do like you,” Victor answered, their eyes finally meeting.

Behind Yuri’s glasses were two eyes of smoldering chocolate. Victor’s heart throbbed in his chest.

“I’ll see you tonight, then, Victor.”

Yuri then quickly got up from his seat, leashed his dog, and exited to go to his vehicle. Victor sagged against the bench like he’d just been punched in the gut.

_He’s competitive. I should’ve guessed. This will be interesting!_

Yuri drove home, his skin warm with anticipation. He’d always acted so meek, so quiet, but was he, really? From what Victor brought out in him, he didn’t think so. Though he was nervous, he was determined to let tonight happen—no matter what direction it went.

_Maybe he’s just this nice to everyone, but I’m not so sure._

As soon as he got home, he wrote Victor’s number down on a post-it note next to his telephone.


	3. Handle You

**Ch. 3:**

(I gotta ) handle you (just right)

(You know what I mean)

(I took you to an intimate restaurant)

Yuri was abuzz with emotions by the time his shift started. Would Victor be there? Would his family notice, too? He was sure they would because they knew he was obsessed with him. On second thought, maybe it would just be embarrassing if Victor showed up with his family serving him. There wasn’t much he could do to stop it now, though. He’d just have to see how the night went. This was a challenge he wouldn’t back away from.

A bell ringing brought Yuri back to reality.

“Yuri! Order ready for table 10!”

“Got it!”

Yuri’s head was kept busy by the equally busy nature of a Friday night at their restaurant. They had nonstop customers, and honestly, Yuri wondered if he would miss Victor completely due to the madness. Two hours flew by like nothing. He took a break behind the kitchen for a few minutes to catch his breath and get some water when he heard shrieking from the entrance. He quickly threw his water down and got back to work just in time to see Mr. Nikiforov himself standing at their doors. He was wearing white pants and a loose button up along with a dress jacket. He was a bit overdressed for their establishment, but Yuri would take it anyway. He rushed ahead of the crowd.

“Yes, I’ll take you to your table, sir!”

Yuri inwardly cringed at the formality, but quickly escorted Victor to his booth.

“Hi Yuri! This place is so cute!”

“Thanks,” Yuri laughed, handing him a menu.

“It’s nice to have an equally cute waiter too,” Victor remarked, lashes fluttering.

Yuri’s dad showed up just in time to save him from one kind of embarrassment but to subject him to a whole other kind.

“Yuri! Is this that Russian fellow you’ve been watching lately?”

“Victor Nikiforov, nice to meet you,” Victor extended a friendly hand.

His dad shook it briefly before looking back at Yuri.

“It is! What are you doing just standing there! Forget about your shift, have dinner with the man!”

“Wh-What?”

Yuri’s mother soon popped up behind him.

“Yes, Yuri! We’ll handle it! Have fun!”

_Oh, boy._

“Are you sure? I’m fine just waiting on him!”

That was when his mother’s hands all but shoved him into the seat across from Victor and started taking their drink orders. Yuri looked at both his mother and Victor in complete bewilderment. Victor laughed and ordered a beer. Yuri ordered some hot green tea.

“Your family is adorable,” Victor told him after they’d walked away.

“I guess! I love them, but geez,” Yuri sighed and rested his head in his hands.

“They mean well. It just means we can talk more!”

“Y-Yeah,” Yuri trailed off, unsure of what to say.

A moment later, their drinks arrived, and they ordered their food. Victor chugged half his beer. Yuri sipped at his tea.

“So, Victor, why not travel more? Why stay here?”

“Hm. I like it here; I like the people! It’s very tiring to go from place to place all the time.”

“I guess I never thought of it like that. I thought it would be nice to see the world,” Yuri added curiously.

“It was nice. After a while, though, you long for a home to come back to,” Victor said as he finished off his beer.

“That’s true. Is it fun, though?”

“It is fun, but it can be lonely too,” Victor answered with a smile, though a sadness lurked underneath.

Yuri could sense that sadness. It had never occurred to him that someone like Victor could feel pain like anyone else. He always seemed to untouchable, so unfazed. Really, he was just as human as Yuri was. He just had a little more confidence, though.

“That makes sense,” Yuri nodded, sipping his tea and locking eyes with Victor.

“You sound like you wish to see the world, Yuri. Have you not travelled?”

“Not really, no. Not exactly making the big bucks here,” he chuckled.

Victor smiled warmly at him.

“I see. Maybe I could help, if you’d let me.”

“What? No. I couldn’t ask that of you, of anyone! I hardly know you, after all,” Yuri replied nervously.

Victor’s smile turned into an ecstatic heart-shape.

“Well, let’s get to know each other, then!”

With that, they chatted away about a variety of topics: their favorite places in town, favorite music artists, favorite foods, favorite movies, until their meals arrived.

That was when Yuri realized that Victor didn’t know how to use chopsticks. The poor man was staring at his meal and looking at the empty utensil selection. He picked up the chopsticks hesitantly. He clacked them together and stabbed at his food.

_Maybe he’s not so perfect after all._

Amusement bubbled at Yuri’s lips.

“Need a little help?”

Victor looked up gratefully.

“Please!”

Yuri started off by showing him how to do it with his own chopsticks. However, it became abundantly clear that he would need to demonstrate a more hands-on approach. He reached across the table and took Victor’s hand. It reminded him of earlier at the dog park, only now he was the one doing Victor a favor. His face felt a little hot.

“Here, place your fingers and thumb like this. Then, hold the sticks at this angle—”

Victor watched him and followed his instructions with fervor. His eyes sparkled and his smile grew ever wider.

“Amazing, Yuri! I’ll try now!”

Victor went to pick up a piece of food but failed to follow through on the correct technique. He lifted it to his face, but it fell just before he could get it in his mouth. Victor chomped on open air. Yuri couldn’t help it—he laughed out loud. Victor almost looked offended before he, too, started laughing. They had other tables looking at them.

“I’ll tell my mom to bring you a fork, okay?”

“That may be best,” Victor wiped at his eyes from laughing.

After they got the situation handled, they ate their food in silence, until Victor had to express how good it was.

“This food is amazing, Yuri! Delicious!”

“I’m glad you think so! My family’s got great cooks. I’d say I am, too,” Yuri gushed.

“That’s a good quality to have! I can barely cook anything without starting a fire,” Victor insulted himself with a grin.

There Yuri went again, laughing it up. His laugh was contagious. Victor laughed too.

Yuri’s mother came by unexpectedly with a bottle of sake and two cups.

“Enjoy, boys!”

“Mom?”

Before he could get an answer, she’d vanished back to the kitchen. Victor eyed the sake and immediately poured himself a cup.

“I’ve never tried this stuff. Yuri?”

He motioned towards Yuri’s cup in an offer to pour him some. Yuri was unsure of what to do. His track record with alcohol wasn’t great. He was known to go off the rails and forget everything, just like his father. However, huge, blue, pleading eyes were staring at him, and he heard himself say “yes.”

The two clinked their glasses together and drank.

An hour later, long after they’d finished their food, Victor and Yuri were still talking. Though Victor looked sober, Yuri was getting quite drunk. He’d had a few glasses worth at that point and had no trouble with his confidence, now. Victor was having just as much fun, but he worried for Yuri at the same time. He’d had no idea how much the drink would affect him!

“Yuri, your family is busy, let me call you a cab?”

“Sure thing, coach,” Yuri replied, his words a bit slurred and a dreamy grin on his face.

Victor led them both outside to a pay phone. While Victor talked to a cab driver, he noticed Yuri starting to wander away. He quickly shot out a hand and reeled him back in by his sleeve. Yuri giggled and instead held Victor’s hand in his own. Victor nearly dropped the phone as he hung it up.

“Okay, they’ll be here soon, Yuri. Just stay here, okay?”

“Mhm~”

“You feeling okay?”

“Mhmmmm~”

Victor couldn’t help but chuckle under his breath. A contented, drunk Yuri was just too cute. He found a nearby vending machine and, still holding Yuri’s hand, bought a water bottle for him. He placed it in Yuri’s pants’ pocket.

“Drink that when you get home, trust me.”

“Okaaaayyy,” Yuri replied and took a swig, half of it running down his face.

Victor snatched the bottle away.

“I’ll just hold it for now, then.”

As they waited for the cab, Yuri held his hand tighter and laid his head on Victor’s shoulder. Goosebumps shot all over Victor’s skin.

_I may be in deeper than I thought with this boy._

“Yuri, do you remember your address?”

“Yeah. 215 SW. 10th Street, apartment 305!”

His answer was strangely coherent. Victor was grateful for it as the taxi pulled up to the curb. Victor waved it down.

“Okay, Yuri, you go on home now! You have my number.”

Yuri let go of Victor, but instead of entering the cab, he turned around and slung his arms around Victor’s neck. His hands pushed at the back of his head until their lips met in a sloppy kiss. Yuri held them there for a few seconds. Victor saw stars. There were practically ducks circling above his head when Yuri pulled away.

“Mm’k, bye Victor~!”

A moment later, he was being driven home by the cabbie, water bottle back in his hands. Victor stood speechless, his fingers feeling where their lips had touched. 


	4. My Point of View

**Ch. 4:**

(I'm sure you'll understand) my point of view  
(We know each other mentally)

“Chris, he kissed me! He was drunk, but he kissed me!”

“Oh, honey.”

Victor lay in his bubbly bathtub with the phone cord wrapped in circles around his fingers. It was probably a huge hazard, but he didn’t really care at the moment. It was also past midnight, so really, what rules applied at an hour like this?

“Before that, though, oh, things were going so nicely! We had dinner together, we talked, we laughed—he’s so charming, Chris!”

“You’ve said,” he replied a bit amused.

“I wish I had his number. I want to talk to him!”

“Well, the only thing you can do now is wait, I’m afraid. I’m sure he’ll come around. Don’t worry your pretty little head.”

“You’re too good to me, Chris.”

The next morning, Yuri awoke with a headache. It wasn’t exactly a hangover, but it didn’t feel great, either. He hopped in the shower and stood in the steam.

_The last thing I really remember is my mom giving us some sake. I guess I got drunk. C’mon, Yuri, think, what else happened?_

Yuri lathered some shampoo into his bedhead.

_I kinda remember talking with him some more and laughing a lot. It was fun._

Yuri smiled and rinsed out the suds.

_Things get fuzzy after that. I think we went outside. I remember seeing the sky and the street._

He got his loofa and started to wash his body.

_Oh, he called a cab for me. That’s how I got home. What happened before that, though?_

Yuri was finishing up his shower when it hit him. He turned off the water.

_Oh my god. We held hands. I kissed him. I kissed Victor. I kissed Victor_ drunk _._

Yuri hurriedly dried himself off, wrapped a towel around his waist, and ran to his telephone. There was only one person he could talk to now.

“Yuri! Hey! What’s up!?”

“Phicht, you’ve gotta help me. Y’know how I told you I got to go to Victor’s class the other day?”

“Yeah?”

“Um, well, uh, we ended up meeting again at my restaurant. I got drunk and, well, kissed him—”

“YOU WHAT!?!”

Phicht might as well have been bursting through the phone and jumping into Yuri’s apartment.

“YURI, YOU DOG!!! HOLY SHIT!!”

“I know, okay, I know! What should I do, now?”

“You got his number?”

“Yeah actually,” he eyed the post-it note next to him.

“Well, call the man! Talk to him!”

“Easier said than done.”

“Yuri, you don’t kiss a man and leave him hanging!!”

“You’re right. Okay. I’ll do it. Oh, god, Phicht, I’m not used to this sort of thing.”

“It’s about time that you used that charm of yours. Just explain. I bet he’s got the hots for you too, man!”

“No way, not a guy like Victor, but I’ll let you know what happens.”

“Please! Good luck!”

“Thanks,” Yuri sighed and hung up.

Victor had ended his call with Chris and was trying to relax in his bath when his phone rang. He jolted up, water dripping over the tub, and instantly picked it up.

“Hello? This is Victor.”

“H-Hey, it’s Yuri!”

Butterflies swarmed in Victor’s belly.

“Yuri, hi! I was hoping you’d call!”

“About that… Look, I’m really sorry about last night. I was really drunk and didn’t mean it.”

The butterflies wilted under Yuri’s words.

“It’s really, really okay, Yuri. It was still a good night.”

“It was.”

The line went quiet.

“You didn’t mean it, though? At all?”

The disappointment in Victor’s voice stung.

“Huh? What do you mean?”

“Well, obviously, you got drunk, but we had a nice time. I was hoping there was some truth to that kiss?”

Yuri felt ready to combust. He twisted the phone cord along his fingers and arms.

_There was, but how do I admit that to you!?_

Victor thrummed his fingers along the tub, anxious to hear Yuri’s response. When he got nothing after a minute, he decided to release the pressure a bit.

“If you’re unsure, I’ll be at my studio today until 6. We could talk there, anytime until then.”

Yuri still didn’t really know what to say.

“Okay,” was all he could muster before ending the phone call.

Victor felt both crushed and uplifted as he got out of the tub and got dressed. Though he had everything on his mind but doing his gym class, he knew he had an obligation to uphold.

Yuri crawled back into bed to marinate in his thoughts.




Victor was on his second to last class of the day and Yuri still hadn’t shown up. During his break before his last one, he sat down next to Chris, a bit dejected.

“He sounded unsure on the phone. I hope I didn’t scare him off,” Victor vented.

“I’m sure you didn’t. He’s just got anxiety, from the sounds of it,” Chris replied wisely.

“I don’t know what I’ll do if he doesn’t show up.”

“It’s up to him now. C’mon, let’s get ready for the next set,” Chris ruffled his hair and grabbed their boombox.

Meanwhile, Yuri had just woken up from the longest nap of his life. He squinted through tired eyes to see that it was now 5:15 PM. Honestly, he hadn’t meant to nap, it just kind of happened as he was weighing his options in his head.

_I need to decide now, and fast._

Victor caught his breath as his last class concluded. Still, the air quickly left his lungs again when he realized it was a quarter til 6 PM. It didn’t look like Yuri was coming. He put on a happy face for his class goers, but when they exited, he melted into the shape of a deeply trouble man. Chris patted his shoulder.

“Do you want me to pack this stuff up and leave you alone for a bit?”

Victor nodded solemnly.

“Okay. I’m outside if you need me,” he gave him a side hug and then took off with their things.

Victor sat on a fold-up chair and held his face in his hands.

_How could it end before it even began?_

The clock ticked away until it was eventually a quarter past 6. Victor gathered himself mentally before standing to physically gather up the chair.

That was when he heard a noise. The thudding of feet. The panting of breath. A flash of color flew by the window. A second later, Yuri was standing in the doorway. He was wearing a leotard similar to Victor’s complete with leg warmers and a neon headband.

“A-Am I too late?”

Victor’s heart lifted into oblivion and spurred his body to jump from his seat.

“Yuri! You’re here!”

“Y-Yeah, sorry, I actually fell asleep,” he explained bashfully. 

“It’s okay! Here,” he pulled up another folding chair for him to sit at.

“Wait, did you finish your class already?”

“Mhm, but we can still talk, can’t we?”

“Yeah, but…”

_Why did I wear these clothes, then!?!_

“Never mind, it’s not important,” Yuri finished his sentence and sat down.

They now sat facing each other. Victor was hunched over and giving his full attention to Yuri.

“I hope I didn’t scare you on the phone.”

“S-Sorry, I’m just not used to people being so blunt.”

“Mm, I prefer it over sugarcoating.”

“I can see that. Look, Victor, I, well—I’ve had a stupid crush on you for a long time, but as a fan. Talking to you in person now is a little confusing. I don’t know where my feelings lie,” Yuri forced himself to speak his truth.

Victor listened with bated breath.

“I was thinking, maybe we could go out sometime? On a real date?”

A flower of affection bloomed in Victor’s abdomen.

“That’s a great idea! I’m into that!”

Yuri wiped his forehead, which had gotten sweaty from nerves. At least he had the headband to absorb it.

“Thank goodness.”

“I do have one request though. I must repay you for last night.”

“Huh!?!”

“A kiss, of course!”

Yuri short-circuited.

“U-Uh, uh, okay?”

“I won’t if you don’t want me to.”

“N-No, sorry, I’m just nervous,” Yuri replied with his hands trembling in his lap.

“Okay.”

Victor leaned in, closing the distance between them. Their noses bumped for a second. They looked at each other briefly before closing their eyes for the kiss. Victor cupped his cheek and brought their lips together gently.

_He’s kissing me. It feels good. Better than I ever thought it would. It feels even better because I know he wants me. It’s not just me wanting him. I can’t believe this is really happening!_

Yuri was soon kissing him back, hand reaching to hold onto Victor’s hand on his cheek. He tilted his head and breathed deeply through his nose to keep from fainting.

_Yuri’s kissing back!_

Victor cocked his head to the side, too, and deepened the kiss. It was like no other he’d ever had. It was warm and enticing. His fingers moved to thread through Yuri’s hair. He took the headband off and set it aside. Yuri’s hand moved to rest on Victor’s neck.

_I’ve never kissed someone like this. I think I want more._

Yuri attempted to add tongue. He heard Victor groan. He continued and Victor eagerly reciprocated. Their kiss turned into a full-fledged make-out session.

_Wow. I’m making Victor Nikiforov_ moan _. He’s_ really _not so untouchable!_

Before it could go any further, though, Yuri ended it. He snapped his head back abruptly, making Victor nearly fall over from the loss of contact. His lips were red, and his pupils were huge. Satisfaction and arousal crept through Yuri.

_Still, I won’t make it so easy for him._

“So, a date. We could do a double date. You and Chris and me and my friend Phicht. Maybe the roller derby?”

It took Victor a moment to return to the land of the living.

_He knows what he’s doing, and I like it._

Victor nodded up and down like a puppet on a string.

“Good. I’ll call you later with the deets?”

“Yes, do that.”

“Bitchin’,” Yuri got up from his seat.

As he turned to go, Victor called out to him.

“Just so you know, that didn’t make us even, Yuri!”

“Oh, I know,” Yuri replied with sass and a small giggle as he left the room.

_I kind of like this. I feel powerful. I never feel that way. He seems to like it, too_.

Afterward, Victor ran to the parking lot to tell Chris the good news. Yuri spent the night on another phone call with Phicht.





	5. Let Me Hear Your Body Talk

**Ch. 5:**

Let me hear your body talk,

(your body talk)

Everyone arrived at the derby adorned in brightly colored shirts and pants. Yuri’s sweater was a little more on the tame side, but it could still pass for the season’s craze as it had confetti patterning all over it. They all took their seats at one of the booths that circled the rink, Chris and Victor on one side and Yuri and Phicht on the other. Phicht started the conversation by gesturing to Victor and Chris.

“So, how long have you guys been friends?”

“Long time. Since I was 15 and he was 17 I’ve been following this lug,” Chris answered, elbow butting Victor in the ribs.

He won a laugh from the silver-haired man, who then held his face in his hands and looked back and forth between Yuri and Phicht.

“And you two?”

“We met a few years ago while going to the same college,” Phicht replied.

“Hm, I see! Very nice,” Victor smiled, eyes now sticking to Yuri.

Their waitress showed up just in time to take their order. They settled for a large pizza with some cokes and beer.

“Now, Yuri, you know I’ll be limiting you tonight,” Phicht whispered after the waitress had gone.

“I know, I know,” Yuri whispered right back.

Phicht and Chris seemed to do more talking than the other two men. Yuri watched the skaters, his mind lost in thought. Victor watched him a bit worriedly.

_I was so sure about this before, but was this a good idea?_

Yuri spoke to Phicht a few minutes later.

“I’ll be right back.”

“You okay?”

“Yeah. Just going to the bathroom,” he reassured, though his voice sounded flat.

Yuri walked off and disappeared into the single-stall restroom. Phicht debated going after him, but stayed in his seat when Victor read his mind.

“I think I’ll go check on him,” he announced, rising from his seat and walking to the bathroom.

Phicht nodded and looked back at Chris, who had his eyebrows raised.

Yuri looked himself in the mirror and splashed water on his face.

_C’mon, you were so confident yesterday. You’ve got this! You’re on a date with Victor!_

A knock came from the door.

“Yuri? It’s me, Victor. You okay?”

“Y-Yeah. Just feeling a little sick,” it wasn’t a lie.

“Oh, maybe you need to eat?”

“Yeah, maybe.”

“Come, let’s go eat! Then we can have fun!”

Victor’s peppy attitude had a way with Yuri. He found himself letting go of his inner turmoil.

_Victor will be happy no matter what. I should be, too._

Yuri took a deep breath and stepped outside.

“Sorry.”

“It’s okay! Come,” Victor offered his hand and a warm smile.

Yuri allowed himself to be led back to the table by Victor’s capable hand. It felt warm and tingly against his own. His heart felt like it’d been brought back to life. He had to remember that today was for getting to know Victor better.

. Phicht mouthed “They’re so cute!” to Chris, who then mouthed back, “I know!”

They arrived just in time for their meal. Everyone dug into the pizza and chugged down their soda and beer. They talked some more, sharing laughs and stories. Yuri had had his second beer when Phicht cut him off. He couldn’t blame him. Yuri didn’t exactly want to repeat the other night! Once their dishes had been cleared and they’d all digested a bit, Yuri was the one to pop up from his seat. The buzz from the alcohol was setting in just enough for him to loosen up.

“Well, let’s get skating!”

Victor gazed at him with glittering eyes.

“Yes, Yuri! Let’s go, everyone!”

So, they all ventured to the counter and got their shoes taken care of. After lacing them up, they headed to the rink. Bright, flashing lights coated the floor, coloring it all sorts of neon. Dozens of couples and skaters danced and grooved around the ring. A large disco ball sat in the center of the ceiling, scattering orbs of reflective rainbows on every surface. The music blasted the year’s top hits.

Yuri entered first, followed by Phicht, then Victor and Chris.

“Just skate to me if you need anything,” Phicht touched Yuri’s arm and then skated off, Chris following shortly after.

_Hm, maybe they have chemistry too! If anything, I’m sure they’ll be friends._

“C’mon, Yuri! We’ve gotta move.”

Yuri was thinking about Phicht and Chris so intently that he’d forgotten he was in the middle of a busy skating ring.

“Oh, right, yeah, let’s go!”

The two skated along with the crowed and chatted.

“Do you skate often, Yuri?”

“Sometimes! Usually with Phicht, but sometimes I come alone just to get out of my apartment.”

“Ooh, I see! You mean other than coming to the gym, that is?”

Yuri faltered a little at the comment but continued to skate with relative ease.

“How do you know that?”

“Well, you have to come to the gym to know I have a class there, don’t you? Plus, you were there when we met the first time,” Victor replied nonchalantly.

“Oh, right, duh,” Yuri replied, internally scolding himself for the burst of anxiety.

 _Hungry Like The Wolf_ came on and Victor started to actively dance while skating. Yuri grinned and couldn’t help feeling the beat, too.

“This is one of my favorites! I should really make a routine to it,” Victor shouted to Yuri as he grooved.

“Maybe I could help you make it!”

“That’d be great!”

Victor stretched his arms toward him. Yuri, still feeling that buzz, took his hands. Together they spun in circles a couple times. The music and lights made the movement feel so magical, otherworldly. It was just him and Victor in what felt like outer space. They laughed endlessly and had to find their balance afterward, especially Victor, who seemed to be very dizzy. Yuri draped an arm across his shoulders to steady him. Victor accepted it giddily.

“That was fun, but maybe not after having so many beers,” Victor laughed.

Yuri patted his back and took his hand. He led him forward through the crowd so they could get ahead of it. Once they had more space, Yuri skated faster, dragging Victor along with them. The pair zoomed across the light-speckled floor, their eyes only for each other. They skated in silence for a few songs, simply enjoying each other’s company and the feeling of holding hands.

 _Maneater_ played and it awakened an equally carnal feeling in Yuri. He let go of Victor’s hand and danced flamboyantly in front of him, twirling his arms and swaying his hips to the lyrics. Victor could drool. The lights framed his handsome face and brought out the sparks in his eyes.

_Does this boy know what he’s doing to me? With moves like this, why won’t he come to my class?_

Yuri grabbed his hands again and reeled Victor into a dip. Yuri supported his weight and peered down at him, a smug grin on his face. Victor hung as helplessly as a marionette under Yuri’s influence. A bead of sweat fell from his forehead. He was impressed they hadn’t fallen while still in the rink!

After that, Yuri picked him back up and they continued skating, though they were now in a tango-like embrace. They danced along the floor, twirling and holding each other by the shoulders and hips. Victor was completely smitten.

“Yuri, you’re such a good dancer!”

“I’m glad you think so,” the music was loud, but Victor was sure he heard Yuri _purr_.

“I may dance for a living, but you dance like no one I’ve ever seen,” he continued to lavish him with praise as they moved.

Yuri’s affection and confidence only grew. He said nothing, but rather, he proved his appreciation by dancing with Victor through a few more songs. Eventually, he started to grow tired.

“Victor, could we go outside for a second and get some air?”

“Sure, Yuri!”

They exited the floor, Yuri holding his hand and leading him once again. They went to a quieter corner of the building and found an exit door. Yuri pushed it open, relishing in the cool air that met them. They were now in the back alley. Complete quiet and privacy, save for the booming of the music inside.

“I usually come out here when I want to be alone for a minute.”

“Hm, I see,” Victor noted as he looked around.

It wasn’t the prettiest place. In fact, it was dirty and filled with old recyclables and trash cans, but, in a weird way, it felt safe to Yuri when he got overwhelmed by the crowds. He skated over to the opposite side’s wall and leaned against it. Victor skidded over and stood in front of him.

“You okay?”

Victor’s question was very sweet. It made Yuri want to repay him.

“Yeah, I’m having a really good time,” Yuri breathed.

“That’s good. Me too,” Victor replied and caressed the side of Yuri’s face, his thumb rubbing over his cheek gently.

A second later and Yuri had tugged on Victor’s shirt to bring him down for a kiss. Victor’s eyes shot open in surprise, but soon closed with pleasure. Yuri’s kiss was hard, passionate, wanting. It left Victor struggling to catch up. Yuri nipped at his bottom lip and Victor all but transcended from his body.

“Yuri, wait,” he huffed out between kisses.

“What?”

“You’re not drunk, are you?”

Yuri shook his head.

“No. I’m a little buzzed, but just enough to know what I want. I want _you_ , Victor. Not just as a celebrity, but as a person.”

Victor shuddered violently and got back to kissing. Their heads were fully tilted now, and they were adding tongue. Victor pinned him against the wall and lifted him up by his thighs. This was new to Yuri, but he knew to wrap his legs around his waist. It was a little clunky from the skates, but maybe that made it sexier. He had no idea how Victor wasn’t slipping all over the place, but he was grateful.

Yuri wrapped his arms around his neck and tugged him close. A hand disappeared into his silver hair.

_It’s so soft, just like his lips. I could get used to this._

Yuri tugged on it and was rewarded with a low moan from Victor. Yuri smirked into his mouth and ground their groins together. They both hissed at the friction.

“Have you ever done this with a fan, Victor?”

“Well, you’re not _just_ a fan, Yuri.”

“Have you?”

Yuri grinded against him again and made Victor lose his sense of words for a moment.

“N-No, I haven’t.”

Yuri planted a kiss on Victor’s neck and felt the man quake beneath him.

“Good,” he whispered hotly against his skin.

Victor found himself leaning his neck into Yuri’s mouth. Yuri wasted no time in kissing and nipping along his neck and jawline until he reached his lips again. They kissed enough to bruise and found themselves rocking their hips to their own rhythm. Both parties started getting hard. It was beginning to get more difficult to quell their desperate noises.

Yuri slumped his head on his shoulder and breathed into his ear wantonly.

“Ah, mmm—”

Victor’s hands wandered down to grip his ass firmly. Yuri whined at the contact.

_He’s got an amazing ass, oh my god._

They were grinding with vigor now, the friction intoxicating. Both men panted heavily and longed for more. Their lips soon returned to each other and kissed with stride. Victor groaned into his mouth and lifted Yuri away from the wall. In the corner of his eye, he spotted an old discarded chair. It was tall, like a director’s chair. He sat Yuri atop it and pulled away for a moment.

“Yuri, I have something to confess.”

Yuri stared at him, his cheeks pink and his glasses crooked.

“I guess I’m a fan of yours, too. I’d spotted you at the gym a few months ago and couldn’t stop watching. I looked for you every class. I saw you work out. I always hoped you’d come to my room,” as he spoke, his hands slipped over Yuri’s pants and reached his clothed erection.

“ _Oh_ , Victor,” was all Yuri could say.

“I couldn’t stop thinking about you. I still can’t. Especially not now.”

Victor flatly rubbed his hand against him, making Yuri’s hips shoot up. He whined and bucked into his movements.

“Yuri, is this okay?”

“Yes, of _course_ it is,” Yuri snapped back, aroused and a bit impatient.

“Okay,” Victor replied and quickly made work of unbuckling and unzipping Yuri’s pants.

He pulled them down just enough to expose the top of his underwear. He lingered back up and kissed Yuri slowly, more gently. Yuri returned those kisses, letting his brain think, but not too hard to the point of getting himself anxious.

_I can’t believe I’m doing this—in an alley of all places—but I’m glad I am. I really like Victor._

He broke away to speak.

“Victor, I really like you. Really, really like you.”

_Can Yuri hear my heart right now?_

“I really like you too, Yuri,” Victor replied ecstatically.

Yuri sighed with relief and let Victor do what he wanted with him. Victor kissed him as he slid his pants to his knees and shimmied down his underwear to expose his dick. Yuri quickly did a scan of the alley to make sure no one was there. Thankfully, no one was, because Victor had decided to go ahead, anyway. He descended upon his cock, licking along the base to take all of him in his mouth.

“Ah—ha--- oh my _god_ ,” Yuri panted out.

_I’m about to lose my virginity in a back alley. Phicht will be proud, probably._

Victor hummed around his dick, bobbing up and down with ease. Yuri’s hands flew to his hair to hold him there. Victor felt wholly content.

_I love when he holds my hair. I hope he keeps doing that._

Yuri couldn’t keep still. He twitched and fidgeted and squirmed. Victor tried to soothe him by holding onto his thighs. It worked until Victor started to quicken the pace. Yuri put his shirt between his teeth to keep it from falling in the way. It also helped to stiffen his noises.

“Mmf, oh—”

“Mmm,” Victor kept humming and sucking him to his heart’s content.

He removed himself from his dick for a moment to look up at Yuri and use his hand instead.

“Yuri, the music inside is loud. I want to hear you.”

Yuri opened his eyes and looked down to see him chatting away while doing such an intimate action.

“F-Fine,” Yuri replied, hand tugging Victor by his hair back down to his crotch.

“Oooh, naughty, Yuri~”

“Just keep going, okay,” he ordered.

Victor whimpered and got back to work. He liked when Yuri told him what to do. He liked it even more when he could clearly hear Yuri moaning and whining.

“F-Fuck,” he heard Yuri curse for the first time.

Victor used his free hand to rub at his own dick now, desperate for contact as he pushed Yuri to his limit.

“Victor, I’m—”

“Mhm~”

“God—”

Victor pumped and sucked him ever faster, Yuri’s hand now pushing him down harder. Eventually, Victor ended up stilling, Yuri practically face-fucking him as he held Victor’s head in place and let his hips do the work. Victor’s eyes became half-lidded with lust. Though he was jacking himself off, it didn’t feel like enough. He was nowhere near to finishing when Yuri began to clench up. His thighs came to squish Victor on both sides.

“Oh—Ah--!”

Yuri’s grip on his hair tightened as he sputtered and cried, cum cascading down Victor’s throat. Victor took it all without complaint. He breathed heavily through his nose and stilled his own hand so he could watch Yuri ride out his orgasm. His face twisted in bliss before loosening enough for his glasses to slip to the end of his nose. His hold on Victor also loosened as his body sank back against the chair. Victor kissed at his thighs before pulling his underwear and pants back up.

“That—That was—”

“Amazing.”

“ _Yes_ ,” Yuri sighed dreamily.

“Well, I meant to say that _you_ are amazing,” Victor clarified, pushing stray hairs from Yuri’s eyes.

“Oh. Pff,” Yuri laughed quietly.

He stroked his hands through Victor’s hair affectionately.

“Looks like I still owe you, huh?”

Victor was about to take him up on his offer when someone came bursting through the exit door. Yuri hurriedly buckled his pants and stood up while Victor quickly jumped away and stood casually.

“Yuri! There you are! I was looking for you!”

It was Phicht with a very drunk Chris standing behind him. Yuri tried to make it seem like he totally didn’t just get a blowjob in a dark alley.

“Oh, hey! We were just getting some air,” Yuri scratched the back of his neck in faux innocence.

Phicht looked them up and down with skeptical eyes.

“Hm, well, I think we ought to get outta here. The place is gonna close up soon.”

To anyone else. Phicht would sound very polite. To Yuri, though, his tone sounded very knowing.

_He definitely wants to talk to me to see what happened. I feel bad leaving Victor, but I don’t want to make things awkward._

“Oh, okay! Victor, I’ll talk to you later?”

The couple shared a knowing, longing glance.

“Okay,” Victor sent him a wink.

Yuri giggled to himself and joined Phicht in walking to the front of the building. Chris waltzed over and nearly fell on Victor.

“Honey, you smell like sex,” said the drunken man.

_Well, he’s right about that. Good thing I like being teased!_


End file.
